Regrets
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Danny and Sam regret of what they said, and what they didn't say. dxs fluff!


Summary: Danny and Sam reflect on the things they said . . . and what they didn't say. I finally wrote a DXS one! After hours of thinking of a decent summary, this is what I got. Hope you like!

* * *

Danny lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. His baby blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, but his mind was on another subject.

_Flashback_

_Sam, Danny, and Tucker were in the front of school talking about Gregor not being real._

_"He's not my boyfriend. I dumped him as soon as I found out you were right about him being a phony. Apparently, that is the only way a guy could like me." Sam sighed. Danny looked at her in disbelief,_

_"That is totally not true! There are a million reasons why a guy could like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty-" Danny stopped talking. His eyes went wide after what he realized he just said, "Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz." Danny and Sam both blushed._

_End Flashback_

Danny remembered every word of the conversation. He brought his face to his hands and sighed. _Why didn't I tell her?_ He thought. He stood up, and held on to the wall. A sudden head rush came upon him from lying on the floor for so long. Danny rubbed his eyes. All this thinking made him tired. Danny wanted so hard to tell Sam that he loved her. He just couldn't get enough courage. Sure, he fought ghosts, but telling one of his best friends that he loved her was impossible to him. His mind drifted off to the fake-out make-outs that they had. Oh how he wanted them to be real. They only use they had were saving Danny from countless enemies. Danny began pacing around the room wondering why he didn't tell her yet.

"What to do. What to do. What to do." He muttered as he walked. He sighed as he bit his lower lip. _I am a hero. I can do anything, except confess my love for her._ Danny grabbed his coat and walked out the door to get fresh air. He needed to talk to her. He needed to explain what he hadn't told her. As he walked down the stairs on the porch, he looked up. He looked at the cloudy sky above him. He inhaled the dry, cool air. He exhaled, and started walking.

* * *

A girl looked out the window. She stared at the sky above her. She needed to think about something else. She sighed as more regret filled her with agony. _Why can't I tell him? _She told herself.

_Flashback_

_Ember gave Danny a spell. The spell made Danny fall in love with her. She was shocked at first, but then got used to it. She kind of liked it, she had to admit. Soon, the spell came too much. She needed to end it, in order to defeat Ember. The only thing to break the spell, was to break Danny's heart in the process. She looked around, and saw Dash. She got up, and kissed Dash. Danny looked at Sam._

_"You and Dash . . . but we were." Danny's eyes lowered, "We weren't, were we?"_

_"No. Ember did that. And this is really hard for me because, part of me . . . part of me really liked this."_

_End Flashback_

A girl like Sam always carried so much bravery and courage inside her. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough to tell her friend that she was in love with him. She had countless opportunities to tell him about her hidden feelings. Sam sighed. She loved him so much. She never told him because . . . because he probably liked Paulina or Valerie. He didn't have time to like Sam. Sam needed to take a walk to rearrange her thoughts. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. The cooling air numbed her face. She decided to walk around town.

Danny and Sam walked around the town, not knowing where they would soon end up. Sam's head remained down, not focusing on the figure about to run into her. Suddenly, two figured bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry." They both said. Sam looked up. Behold, her knight in shining armor. Danny himself stood in front of her. A blush crept to his cheeks.

"H-h-h-hey Sam." Danny mumbled. He was about to tell her how he felt.

"How's it going Danny?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell you something." Danny said nervously.

"I sort of need to tell you something, too."

"You go first." Danny offered. Sam blushed.

"No, its okay, you go." Danny began to shake with fear.

"I al-l-l-wa-a-a-a-ay-y-y-y-s l-l-l-lo-"

"Spit it out-mmph!" Sam tried to speak, but was interrupted when Danny brushed his lips onto hers. Sam was surprised at first, but then calmed down. She kissed him back, and closed her eyes. She rested her arms around his shoulders. They stood there for what it seemed like eternity. They broke away slowly.

"Now," Danny said quietly, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"This." Sam said as she kissed him again.

* * *

Yeah! I finally wrote fluff!!! Review and tell me how you liked it!!

Sorry the ending was a little quick, I didn't want to get writer's block again. And I really wanted to finish this thing!!!

-gothikXmuffins


End file.
